


Kill My Boredom

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't dare come until Jerome specifically gives you the order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill My Boredom

You were snuggling your blanket close to you, getting comfortable and ready for a short nap while the ginger was away doing God knows what, or no that wasn't correct, you knew exactly what he was doing whenever he hit the streets of Gotham. You sighed to yourself, closing your eyes in tranquility before the door burst open.

"Oh, Jerome, back already?" you looked at him with a small tired smile.

"I'm bored," he stifled a yawn with his hand as he sauntered over, "Ooh, why don't we play a game?" he laughed as he made his way towards your naked body on the bed, taking a seat besides you on it.

"What do you have in mind?" you asked with a tilt of your head. You knew whatever game he was thinking of, the rules would be in his favor and his favor alone.

"Let's play that game called, 'You're not allowed to come until I say', and if you do end up coming before I give you permission, then well, you know the rules and I won't be fucking you tonight," he peeled the blanket from your body slowly and then ripped it off suddenly so that your bare flesh was revealed to him. The cold air in the room suddenly rushed across your naked body, hardening your nipples, and heightening your senses. There's something dangerous in his eyes that appeared in a second's notice, they're ice cold and burning hot all at the same time, and it made that familiar rush of desire flood into you, making you squeeze your thighs together.

You knew better than to object to his idea, to his sadistic idea of fun so you nodded your head coyly and simply said, "Okay."

You could feel your stomach starting to twist, in fear and pleasant anticipation. His predatory eyes are on you, catching the moonlight at just the right angle, drinking in the sight of you without a word. He leaned in to pressed a kiss to your jawline and you tried not to writhe at the sensation, your chest and neck breaking out into a field of goosebumps.

"Let's get started now, shall we?" he said, his voice hoarse and shiver-inducing. You made a soft sound of assent, nodding as your breath hitched in your throat. You hadn't been one to adhere to the whole sniveling, submissive girl stereotype who enjoyed being dominated by a man, but you couldn't help it with him. There was no denying the rush you got every time you were under his control.

He drew back slightly, "Are you going to be a good girl for me? Do whatever I say?"

You nodded your head again, a flush crept onto your cheek and spread lower. Your breath hitched in your throat when he reached up to cup one of your breasts and brushed his thumb across the nipple.

"Say it, tell me you'll be good, just for me," he growled.

"I'll be good," you uttered softly.

He moved in closer, laying kisses on your neck and biting down occasionally, hard enough to make you gasp, before soothing over the marks with his tongue and teasing with the scrapes of his teeth. His eyes twinkled with mirth just the tiniest bit, but stayed cold for the most part, calculating, and you couldn't help but squirm beneath his gaze.

"I hope so, because I don't want to have to leave you here, with this pretty pussy all hot and wet for me. That wouldn't be very nice, now would it?" he chuckled, making you flush even redder than before.

"No, it wouldn't," you whispered under your breath.

All the blood in your body rushed down between your legs and pooled there, hot and throbbing. He bit down harder this time which made you emit a sound halfway between a choked moan and a gasp. Your hips bucked forward and you were perfectly aware of how wet you already were, your body aching to be touched. Your clit pulsed and your stomach tightened at the very sight of him. The scent of faint blood hit you when he leaned in and it made you tremble thinking of what he did before this, but you didn't dare say anything.

Lust flashed in his eyes like lightning and his pupils dilated in an instant. Suddenly, he reached behind your head and grabbed several strands of your hair in his fist, yanking you forward mercilessly, making you squeak in surprise. You were unable to look anywhere but into his eyes because of his hold on you.

"Tonight," he rasped, a lilt of teasing melting into his voice, "we're going to teach you some patience. Got it, dollface?"

Your throat tightened and you nodded wordlessly, swiping your tongue over your dry lips quickly. Beads of sweat formed on your forehead as you took in the sight of him, those callous eyes, that wicked curl of a lip, looking as dangerous right now as the devil himself. He let go of your head after a couple of moments, letting it hit the pillow underneath you.

"That's my girl," he chuckled darkly before reaching down, cupping you between your legs with a large hand. He could feel the heat radiating out of you, the burning, wet desire. His thumb caught your clit briefly, making you whimper before you could help it. You had been trying not to give away just how much this turned you on, but when he glanced up at you with a knowing look in his eyes, you knew he noticed. Of course he did. 

"Wet already?" he remarked as he ghosted his lips across your collarbone and made a reproachful tsking sound through his teeth, "Impatient. So fucking impatient. That's why I have to teach you, isn't that right?"

Before you got the chance to nod your head, he slipped a finger inside you just then, catching you by surprise, making you twitch involuntarily, your toes curling. You always loved his hands, how long his fingers were and the effect they had on you with just a brush of one against your quivering skin. You were so wet, so humiliatingly wet, that he slid inside without any effort at all, and in what must be record time that you soaked the digit completely, your walls drawing him in, deeper.

You squeezed your eyes shut. This need, this overwhelming desire, to be punished, had always been inside you, buried deep. You had just never known it, never explored it, not until Jerome came around, and charted every inch of your body like a map, claiming each unknown place for his own, forever.

He relished in leaving marks, to claim you, at times like this especially. Marks that he specifically told you not to cover, that you had to leave them visible on your neck for everyone to see, and if you even thought of covering it up with concealer he'd punish you for that because you didn't follow his orders, and just the thought of that made your stomach twist.

You were close, and you knew full well that you shouldn't be this close after he's only been touching you for a few minutes, but you couldn't possibly help it, that animal response he provoked in you. He dipped his head and started to suckle at one of your breasts just then, sealing his lips around a nipple while still not easing up with the slow, lazy thrusts of his fingers. He worked your clit casually, almost flippantly, as if not putting much thought into what he was doing, when he was.

You felt like you were about to come, not hard, but still. You could feel orgasm approaching, coiling hot inside your stomach like a snake, the muscles in your sex fluttering and starting to contract around his fingers. Your wetness coated your inner thighs, his fingers, and has likely spilled on the sheets beneath you too, by now. It doesn't take much, to get you like this, especially with the way he teased you all the time.

When he sensed that you were so close, he stopped. You heaved a low sigh, trying to calm yourself.

"Fuck," you panted, squirming in your position, "Please don't stop," you stuttered.

He chuckled darkly, amused. "You think you deserve to come? You don't," his laughter died and he spoke in a grating hiss, "Do you honestly think squirming around like a little bitch is going to get you anywhere? That if you beg me again and again I'll give you what you want?"

"No," you uttered quietly, your lips parting as you tried to catch your breath, "But... Jerome, I know, but I really need-"

He cut you off and laughed again, "Aw, you need to come? That's cute. The answer is still no, you can't. What was the rule again?" he reminded, looking at you with a dark glint in his eyes. "Tell me what it was," he demanded. 

"That I can only come when you say so," you answered lowly.

"That's right, so don't ask again," he smirked.

He moved his lips to your ear, biting down on your earlobe. "Though, I do love how easy it is for you to come, it never takes much," he whispered against your ear as he started to palm your breasts, massaging them until they ached and you were mewling. "It only takes a few minutes really, my cock, my fingers, and you're already screaming like a little bitch," he uttered a low chuckle to himself before he continued, "I love it when you come, hard, gush, and soak my hand. I'll never get tired of making you squirt like that."

You knew what he was talking about. You had never known you were a squirter until you met Jerome, either. The first time it'd happen with him, you remembered how much he laughed about it. Even now, thinking of it just made you blush. It felt filthy, wrong to let go all over him like that, yet really cleansing. Only he could make you come like that, really come, because he always knew exactly how to touch you. 

His voice broke into your reverie, "You want that tonight? Wanna come like that?"

"Yes please," you choked out.

"Oh I know you do," his voice was a low, sultry drawl, like velvet in your ear. "You want me to make you come until you pass out, huh? Over and over, till you can't get up? Till you can't even fucking speak?"

You nodded your head quickly in response. You couldn't deny how damn good he was at fucking you senseless, fucking you until you're unable to speak or form even semi-coherent thoughts, until all you could do is lie there and wait to come back to yourself, your limbs like jello and your thighs quivering. You wanted that so you kept nodding your head without a word, frantically, strands of sticky, sweaty hair falling in your face. He tucked the locks of hair aside so you could look back at him, the most smug, wide grin you've ever seen in your life crossed his face.

"Ooh, you just can't get enough huh? That's what makes you such a little slut," he paused, smirking, "Patience is a virtue, as they say, and that's exactly why you have to wait." 

Your whole body was screaming, you knew you were going to go mad if you didn't get some kind of release soon. The only thought in your mind was that you needed to come and how much you needed him to let you. It wouldn't take much now. Just a finger or two, or his mouth, or hell, maybe even his voice would do at this point. You couldn't remember ever being this close, this willing to beg for it. Your orgasm was looming, tortuously close.

"Hold on, doll," he grinned darkly before thrusting three fingers into you as deep as they could go, then moving down the bed and zeroing in on your clit with his mouth, latching on with his lips. The sudden assault made you jerk violently, your hips bucking as you reached for the sheets, gripping them as tightly as you possibly could. You couldn't help the moan escaping your lips, the sound so low and animal-like that you almost didn't recognize it as your own.

He fucked you with his fingers rapidly, relentlessly, not easing up for a second, and it wasn't long before you could feel your climax careening towards you at full speed.

He pulled away from your clit momentarily to speak, "You're so fucking close, I can feel it," he growled, "now if you want to come so bad, beg for it like a little bitch, and I might just give it to you."

With your breathing ragged, you whispered, "Please let me come, Jerome, please, I'll be good for you, I promise. I'll do anything," you stumbled upon your words repeatedly as you pleaded.

"Who owns you?" he thrust his three fingers upward, groaning lowly to himself at the way they clenched around them, his eyes never leaving you as your whole body trembled against him.

"You do, Jerome, you own me, no one else, just you," you murmured around a soft mewl.

"That's it, perfect," he purred before returning his mouth on your clit. You tossed your head back against the pillow as your grip on the sheets tightened, your whole body shivering fervently. "Come for me," he murmured. 

When you came, your whole body seized up, muscles tightening, and your mouth dropped open. It was so blinding and white-hot that you were sure you left your body for a moment. Your cries were loud enough that the neighbors most certainly heard it. Your body trembled and you were left shaky, breathless in the aftermath with your vision blurry. However, he didn't stop there. He just kept going, licking and sucking, curling his fingers inside you, fucking you through your orgasm. It hurt like hell so soon after coming, when you were so sensitive.

You couldn't, not again, even though you could feel yourself building regardless.

"Ah, Jerome, I can't... oh, fuck," you said through a half-sob.

"Aw, you're only good for one today?" he remarked, pulling back slightly to look at you.

"Jerome... fuck, I-"

"I thought you said you wanted to come, guess we should be careful what we wish for, huh?" he quipped.

He went back to work, picking up the pace, sending you reeling again. This is what he loved to do, make you come over and over until your body ached. It crashed down on you like waves one after another, sucking you harder until you felt like you were drowning, and the only thing grounding you was your hold on the sheets beneath you.

Your body thrashed, your cries turning into sobs and pleas, until finally there was nothing left. You went silent, though your mouth stayed opened, and your body was so weak that you couldn't hold up your head. It nearly lolled to one side. He pulled away with a low growl, licking his lips to get every last drip. The whole room was quiet for a while except for the loud panting and heavy breathing from the both of you.

"You still have to make me come now, doll, we're not done," he chuckled, making quick work of his pants and underwear, tossing them to the side. He stroked your cheek with his hand until you opened your eyes.

"Ah, right," you sucked in a breath, thankful that he gave you a moment to recover.

He was quick upon you, moving swiftly and climbing atop of you, seizing your wrists and pinning them down beside your head as his teeth found his way to your neck. You squirmed and gasped, and in that moment he took you, a single slow thrust shaking you to your core as he drove himself inside you.

A strangled moan wormed its way past your lips, your arms instinctively moved, but his grip pressing them to the bed was hard, sinking his nails into your wrists, sending another electrifying jolt through you.

"Fuck, your cunt is squeezing me so tight," he murmured. The fullness of his member inside of you was nothing compared to the hollow neediness that ensued as he withdrew. The moan that followed his powerful thrust, his member coming to a hilt inside you once more.

Once he'd received the luxury of hearing your relief at being filled again, he set out to ravage you. His thrusts were quick, each one sending intense ripples of pleasure through your body. You felt yourself needing release yet again, and would not pretend otherwise.

You writhed beneath him, his teeth tugging on the flesh of your neck while his nails pressed deeper into your wrists. Pain and pleasure mixed until they were no longer distinguishable, lost in a deluge of bliss that wracked your ever nerve. You suddenly seized his neck when he let up and returned the favor with hard bites of your own, which for what they lacked in ferocity, they made up for in pinpoint precision, finding the best places across his skin to wreak their pain and drive him further toward his release as well.

"You're so fucking good for me," he growled, "always taking me so well, fuck," his brows furled as he fucked you senseless. You pulled your mouth away from his neck, your shoulders lifting off the bed and head rolling back, which only drove him to press your hands against the bed even harder.

"Oh Jerome, please don't stop," you begged.

Few parts of you managed to keep still as his hard thrusts continued, each one burying his member deep inside you, your inner walls bursting with sensation and pleasure from the feeling of fullness that ensued with every push. You felt your head buzzing as hot, slick walls clung to every inch of his member.

"That's it, baby girl, take it, take my cock," he urged through a grunt.

Your hands finally found freedom, but only because his hands found their way to your hips. With a single motion more fluid than you thought possible, he rolled you onto all fours, your head pressed against the headboard of the bed as he drove back into you from behind, and there was no shame in the ragged cry you let loose.

There was renewed vigor in his thrusts, pounding force as fingers ran harshly along your back, raking his nails along the sensitive skin.

"Oh just like that, doll," he praised as his other hand found your hair, pulling your head back and drawing more cries from your lips. He used it for leverage, tugging hard whenever he pushed in, but certainly not easing up on his withdrawal. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. "You just won't let me go, this dripping cunt can never get enough, huh?" he breathed.

You clawed at the sheets beneath you as you pressed back, your hips eagerly trying to meet his thrusts while you cried for more.

"Answer me, you bitch," he grunted hoarsely, his fist clutching your hair tighter and jerking it harshly, "Don't you fucking ignore me."

"Yes, Jerome! I-I can never get enough of your cock fucking me," you answered with a shaky breath.

"Good girl," he praised, easing up his grip on your hair. You cried out again as you raced once more toward orgasm, this time with him just as close as you were. You were rewarded with hard scratches that left streaks of red forming across your back, making you gasp loudly from the burning sensation.

He smashed his hips against yours until the rhythm faltered, his body twitching along with yours, his hand tugged on your hair so hard that your head was pulled as far back as it could go. "Come on my cock, now, just do it, I know you can," he snarled against your ear.

"Ah, Jerome!" you moaned his name out. Your release was simultaneous, both of you didn't dare hold back. As your slick walls clamped down around him, his member released another hot gush of thick seed, filling you up and leaving you with a sense of warmth through you as your every nerve lit up in glorious flame, gushing clear liquid onto the bed beneath as you howled with uncaged bliss.

Your bodies drifted apart only to come back together as he found his way beside you, and you eased yourself onto your back next to him. You were both breathless, just panting there until he pulled you into a kiss too passionate for people who had just partook in such rough, messy sex.

He pulled away, grinning broadly before placing a kiss on your sweaty forehead.

"That was amazing," you uttered as you gazed into his eyes, your body still shivering.

"Yeah," he laughed before adding, "you always know how to kill my boredom, doll."


End file.
